Robert Buckley
Robert Buckley portrayed Clayton Evans on One Tree Hill. He was born on May 2, 1981 in Los Angeles, California. The 6' 2" model turned actor is started building his fan base after appearing in MyNetworkTV's prime time drama, Fashion House, where he played the role of the photographer, Michael Bauer. As a child Robert was on the chubby side and he swam with a t-shirt on. He was also named the most likely to be a superhero by classmates after rescuing four students on horseback. The Southern California native attended the University of California, where he earned an economics degree. While in college, Robert appeared as a contestant on the show "The Price Is Right". One of his bids was for $1 less than another contestant. After earning his degree, he spent a year and a half working as an economic consultant before moving to Los Angeles to pursue an entertainment career. While working as an economic consultant, he was told that he should get involved in the fashion and show biz career. Robert then resigned from his job at that time and moved to Los Angeles. Right after that, he booked his first commercial. As time passed by, Robert caught the attention of fellow filmmakers. In 2006, he starred in three movies, namely When A Killer Calls, Petrified and Capturing Q. He then went on to star in the TV-series Fashion House for 65 episodes. He also appeared on another series, American Heiress playing Matthew Wakefield, on the same network. Buckley is well known for his role as sexy Kirby Atwood on "Lipstick Jungle," opposite Brooke Shields and Kim Raver. He recently starred alongside Heather Locklear in "Flirting with 40," and had a recurring role on the CW comedy "Privileged," as magazine editor-in-chief David Besser. Buckley was also a series regular on "Fashion House" and "American Heiress." He has completed several independent movies and most recently completed the feature film "Dead of Winter." Buckley has worked steadily as a model in both the print and fashion worlds, working for such clients as Adidas, AG Jeans, Redken, Women's Health, Runner's World and Exercise for Men. He has also worked as a writer and freelance producer for E! News. After his Fashion House days, Robert was cast in the film Archer House which was written and directed by Dina Gachman. He played the role of Lance alongside Kirstin Benson and Troian Avery Bellisario. In the year 2007, he appeared in an episode of Ghost Whisperer, as Brandon Bishop, staring alongside actress Jennifer Love Hewitt. The year 2008 proved to be Robert's biggest year so far. He got cast in the television series, Lipstick Jungle, playing the character Kirby Atwood. His fan base started increasing as episodes of the show aired. Robert also plays the character Nik in the movie Killer Movie, directed by Jeff Fisher. Also in 2008, Robert stars in the movie Robot Battle directed by John Lechago, playing the character Lee, and Flirting With 40, playing the role of Kyle Hamilton, starring opposite Heather Locklear. Before being cast in the role of Clay Evans which he played for two years. He now stars in 666 Park Avenue. External Links *Wikipedia article *IMDB profile *TV.com profile Category:Cast Members Category:Real Life Actors